


Promotion Cycle Performance Review

by Project0506



Series: Soft Wars [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brothers, Brothers being assholes, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gen, Humor, Weaponizing Commendations, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506
Summary: Jesse very carefully maintains his reputation.  It's exponentially more difficult when Rex keeps inflicting responsibility on him.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & Anakin Skywalker, CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Soft Wars [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683775
Comments: 27
Kudos: 610





	Promotion Cycle Performance Review

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Observation of a Captain outside his Native Environment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443591) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506). 



> The continuing adventures of the Intrepid Lieutenant Jesse's attempt to Avoid Responsibility. As usual, translations/notes at the end

Jesse’s two steps in and partway through a third before he realizes the trap.

“ _Osik 1!”_ he yells and backpedals. But the doors have snapped shut behind him and his general has propped himself up in front of them. His smile is particularly vicious.

“I will absolutely go through you,” Jesse growls. He wouldn’t make it far, but threatening a general has _got_ to be worth at least a demerit or two.

General Skywalker tries for Rex’s even composure but his own grin won’t let him. “Of course, I’d be happy to spar with you Captain-”

“Oh _stars_ ,” Jesse squeaks and desperately searches for an airlock to flush himself out.

“And can I compliment you on how very dedicated you are to combat improvement-”

“Stop please I’m going to hurl.”

Captain Rex, behind his desk, tsks. “You’re not getting promoted Lieutenant.”

There’s a rush of pure, heady relief and it’s only through manly determination that his knees don’t buckle. He throws the nastiest possible look at General Skywalker. It doesn’t affect him in the least. Jesse throws him a last, offended sniff, and marches towards the visitor’s chair.

“But you _are_ being commended for Gamorea. Good job.”

Jesse pauses halfway to sitting. “Gamorea? _Gamorea_ sir I was on Gamorea for _six hours_ at the end! They were basically done when I got there. I barely did anything!”

“Oh?” Captain Rex asks mildly. “Is that right?” He shuffles through the stack of holopads and selects one seemingly at random. Jesse falls heavily into the chair. The Captain reads a few lines. Scrolls, reads a few more. “Because the After Action I have here is far more complimentary. ‘Heroically risking his own safety to bodily rescue local charity workers from a burning free health clinic’, even. ‘A sterling example of leadership and an inspiration to every man under his command’, in fact.”

Jesse freezes, horrified. “It was a tiny fire,” He protests weakly. “And the guy had a sprained ankle and just needed a hand getting down the two front steps.”

“You really need to stop getting Dogma to ghostwrite your reports Lieutenant,” Skywalker drawls. “Or at least get better at editing them before they’re submitted.”

Jesse makes noise of pure pain. Skywalker cackles.

“And then,” Captain Rex continues, “there’s The Incident on Nar Shaddaa-”

“ _Nothing happened on Nar Shaddaa!_ ” Jesse screeches.

“Dog~ma,” Skywalker sings, and Rex nods in agreement.

“His information gathering skills are almost on par with yours when you were his age, but he can’t lie for shit Jesse. I don’t know how you keep forgetting that.”

_Fuck_.

“I've discussed it with Commander Cody and we're in agreement. We’re going to leave the details classified,” Rex allows, “since technically you were on leave at the time and I don’t want to have to deal with pedants. But. Good job. And you’re getting an award for it. Even if the write up, by necessity, will reference the Gamorea campaign instead.”

General Skywalker taps a fist against Jesse’s shoulder. It’s clear the General has got some idea why Jesse might have spent his leave proving the Black Sun’s slave chip-monitoring server banks were slightly more flammable than advertised.

Okay. That’s, that’s okay. He can deal with that. “Can I just take the award now?” he begs with little hope.

Rex smiles that smile. It’s the one that Jesse knows to fear.

“It’s been quite a while since we’ve had some down time. It’s a fortunate coincidence that we now have reason to go to Coruscant. You wouldn’t want to deny the men shore leave, would you?”

Is this about the General Fisto thing? It _is_ isn’t it? That was a year ago! There’s playing the long game and there’s whatever torture this is. This can’t still be about the General Fisto thing. Even Captain Rex couldn’t be that petty.

“And anyway, I’ve recently spent some time catching up with my brother Ponds. You know Ponds, Lieutenant? Same cadet squad as Cody. Practically raised me. We’re quite close. He was able to do me quite a favor.”

It’s about the General Fisto thing. Jesse makes a noise like something formerly airtight deflating, the same kind of sound that he used to give Fives crap about turning off his bucket comms for.

“He’s got General Windu to agree to present the award to you, at the end of the Jedi Council session next Zhellday. I’ve taken the liberty of requisitioning dress grays for you, since I’ve been informed you have neglected to do that for … well. Apparently you never bothered to get one.”

It’s definitely about the General Fisto thing.

Jesse slumps. “Would it help if I apologized?” he mutters. Rex pretends to ignore him. “Dismissed Lieutenant.”

Jesse salutes a Kark-you-kindly2 and slinks out holding the dregs of his tattered reputation.

He’s going to have to start a _massive_ bar brawl to have any hope of recovering from this one.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Shit. Back  
> 2\. As originally seen [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425900/chapters/56378356). Back  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ghostwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575177) by [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/pseuds/Project0506)




End file.
